Harry and his inheritance
by 917brat
Summary: Harry finds himself in an all new world, after a deep betrayal and torture gets him sent away from his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start or will he find his history repeating itself? This is a Harry Potter/One piece crossover.


Summary- Harry finds himself in an all new world, after a deep betrayal and torture gets him sent away from his home world. But what awaits Harry in this new world? Will he really get a new start or will he find his history repeating itself? This is a Harry Potter/One piece crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or One piece in any way and because of that I make no profit off of them; no matter how much I wish I could make money off of writing or reading fanfiction.

A.N- Okay this one is a HP/OP crossover, Though at one point in the future I may add more stories starting off with the same chapter and ending with it being a different crossover; like maybe a YYH crossover, a Naruto crossover or a Hunter x hunter crossover maybe one of each I am not completely sure yet. In fact if anyone wants to take this chapter and make it another crossover, besides One Piece, then I would love to see what you have happening.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Harry wasn't afraid to admit that he was utterly terrified, but at the same time he wasn't going to let any of that fear show on his face. Least of all to that monster that was currently in front of him. A monster that had for so long masqueraded as someone he had thought he could trust, that he had thought had honestly cared for him; not anymore. And because of that he wouldn't show that thing anything, any emotions; no matter how badly he was punished for not doing so.

Harry had already lasted the last five month is that manipulative creatures hold, putting up and managing to stay sane, though all the worst tortures the bastard had put him through; as well as all the betrayals he had to face as well. No matter how agonizing they had been, nor how heartbreaking, Harry had not bended and he swore he never would; after all how much worse could it seriously get after all he had been through.

It was with this in mind, and an all new confidence inspired by said thoughts that Harry looked straight into the face of his capture before spitting in it as he snarled out.

"Do your worst! Because I'm not doing anything for you not now and not ever again!" After saying this Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that he would regret saying it. The look he had received from the man in front of him told him that much; at the very least.

Harry felt the earlier terror that he had been feeling not even minutes before quickly return and replace the false bravo that had he had just been feeling when the Headmaster, who had brought him to his headquarters and began to hold him prisoner all those months ago, raised his wand in Harry's direction once again.

Seeing this wand pointed at him Harry began to curse his big mouth once again and despite how hard he tried he could repress the small finch that his body gave at the sight of said wand.

Then before Harry could even put to thought about voicing said curses, or perhaps saying something that may have cooled the headmaster's temper he found himself under a powerful curse trying his hardest to choke back the screams that desperately wanted to leave his lips. It seemed Dumbldore had decided to take Harry's little advice and do his worst.

As he was doing this Harry felt himself slip into his own mind to avoid the pain, something he had become really good at over the last couple of months, and as he did this Harry couldn't help but think back to all of this hell had first started.

_MEMORY_

_Harry was sitting on his bed reading a book that the goblins had sent him, one that his own mother had paid them to send him just before his inheritance, right before her death. Making sure to have a note sent with it telling him that it was important for him to read it because he would need the information inside of it really soon. _

_Harry having nothing else to do, and getting the feeling that it would be better to read it, not to mention he really wanting to do what his mother had asked him to anyway. Harry opened the book to the page his mother had booked marked for him, guessing correctly that that is what she wanted him to read, and began to read from there. Eyes getting wider and wider as he took everything he was reading in and as he began to wonder just why his mother wanted him to read any of this in the first place. What he was reading was about sea Nymphs and it read:_

_SEA NYMPHS__  
><em>_Sea Nymphs, whom have also been known to be called Oceanids or Nereids, are like their names suggest and are creatures of the sea. Sea Nymphs are more widely known as very beautiful women that live in this sea but this isn't the whole truth; not even close __to it. _

_Sea Nymphs, unlike what is believed in legends and by Muggles, are not purely female creatures. But like the Veela they are male and females, with the female of this race highly outnumber that of the males. Which is why the majority of the population believes that Nymphs are only female. _

_But because of the fact that there are a large number of female Nymphs, and only a very few amount of males, this leads to a lot of half human and half nymphs being born. Some of which have their own children, with normal humans, or even normal witches and wizards, which thins back the Nymph bloodline until there are no Nymph like characteristics left in said line. However, for reasons unknown to anyone but magic itself, further down the Nymph blood line the Nymph blood can be reawaken once more. Leading to a full blooded nymph being born during the inheritance of a magical being. This usually this takes place during the seventeenth year of a magical being; though it can, and has been known, happen earlier or later then this._

_One of the things that is most widely known by the majority of the wizarding world about sea Nymphs is the fact that they are closely related to the sirens; a deadly beast that most sea bearing men know to fear. Sirens, which are known to lure sailors to their deaths so that they can eat them, most time alive, are considered to be deadly creatures by the wizarding world as whole. Because of this, and because Nymphs are closely related to them the Ministry has labeled both of them dark uncontrollable creatures. _

_But this isn't true, at least not all of it. Yes, Like sirens Sea nymphs are not controllable and known for their fierce free spirit; like the very sea they are said to have been made from. Though unlike Sirens Sea Nymphs are not the bane, or the fear, of the sailors of the sea. In fact, sea nymphs are treasured among the man of the sea; at least those of them that know of them and what they do. Which is something I will speak more of a little further along._

_Sadly, despite this fact, and the fact that no Nymph has been known to attack for no reason like their cousin the sirens have been known to, the Ministry refuses to move Nymphs off of the dark listing with a kill on sight under their names. A thing that I think should be known is that even though vampires and werewolves have been known to kill more people than a Nymph ever has been, they are only on the avoid if possible part of the dark creature list; not like the kill on sight like Nymphs._

_This writer believes that this fact is actually because of something similar to jealousy, as well as a bit of fear. Fear and jealousy of the Nymphs pure magical strength, their powers, the beauty and the fact that there is no known way to control a nymph. That is unless they want to be control. Like it was said earlier Nymphs are very much like the very sea they are from; beautiful, deadly given the chance, and uncontrollable._

_The Characteristics of a Sea Nymph be they male or female may vary depending on the person and their location; like or does with many other creatures; such as Veela for instance. But, like the other creatures out there, there are some characteristics that stay the same no matter what; characteristics that all Nymphs have no matter the location or the person. One of those characteristics would be that Nymphs are always beautiful, both male and female; most almost delicately so. _

_Another characteristic would be all nymphs have lean build, not one of them would have an overly muscular build even the males, so as to swim through the water faster. You could say they all have a type swimmers build._

_One thing that is unique or shows up only in the female is the fact that they have hair that is one solid color usually something close to a sea color; like aqua or something similar to it. Male on the other hand usually have dual hair color one of them always being a more sea like color than anything else._

_One of the last features among the Nymphs that always shows up is the bright eye colors they have usually ranging from Bright Blue to a shining green and everything in between the two. Any other characteristics the Nymph would have would depend on the family it came from; all of which is closely guarded secrets and only known among said family._

_The powers and magical strengths of a sea Nymph are control over water, high healing abilities, high magical core for wizarding magic, beast speak (most times starting with either snakes or aquamarine creatures of some sort) hypnotic singing, allure magic, air manipulation, Minor storm manipulation, weather prediction, advance speed, advance strength, and some minor others that depended on the family line._

_To better understand this I will explain each power on its own, starting with the Nymphs strongest of powers control over water._ _This ability is also been known under several other types of names. They are Aqukineses, Hydrokineses, water control, water release, and even waterbending. What this ability is, is that the person, or creature, that has this ability can create, shape and manipulate water in all its states, be it stream, water, or ice; this includes changing it from one state to the other. This ability when Nymphs use it can be used to manipulate the ocean currents, manipulate the tide, create waves, create waterspout or, with the more powerful, create whirlpool. Which is why those who live on the sea, and know nymphs, also known to respect these creatures. Some other ways this ability can be used is things like water whips or other water like attacks like forced drowning, water purification and then water walking. These are all skills that can be used with the ability to control water. But as I have seen these abilities do not come instantly and must be trained to be used._

_The next listed ability, or power, would be the nymphs high healing abilities. This power is another reason that those who live at the sea both respect and like the Nymphs; as well as another reason why these highly intelligent creatures shouldn't be part of the dark creature list. Because, while a Nymph heals a lot faster than a normal human ,or wizard for that matter, that isn't really what the high healing ability means. What this ability means is that a Nymph has the amazing ability to heal others. This can range from healing cuts and bruises to even regrowing lost limbs. Though this last ability, of regrowing limbs has been shown to only be available to the strongest of the Nymphs; though all nymphs have been able to heal at least broken bones in the matter of minutes. This ability is one of the reasons why the sailor and even the pirates of the sea think that Nymphs are a blessing instead of a threat like they see Sirens as._

_The third ability the High magical core means that all Nymphs have a large magical core that can be used for magical spells. It has been shown that even the weakest of Nymphs has a core that is at least twice as powerful as the average wizard. Whereas the more powerful has a magical core that is at least twice as strong as the most powerful pure wizarding humans. Though because of this much large magical core it has been shown that most Nymph have a lot less control over their magic and generally over power their spells; unless they train otherwise. Because of this the Majority of the Nymph prefers to use there other powers because it is less draining to them. It should be noted that having an unusually larger core is more often than not a sign that the witch or wizard who has will have a creature inheritance of some sort during their inheritance; though this is not always the case._

_Beast speaking is another ability that Nymphs have been known to show and like stated earlier this ability first shows up with the ability to understand and speak to either snakes or aqua creatures. This is one of the abilities that have been known to show before a magical inheritance and again is a sign that the witch or wizard that has it will have a creature inheritance. Though just like having a large magical core having this ability is not a guarantee that a creature inheritance will accrue during the seventeen birthday of the person; it just heightens the chances. Though some family who are purely human have this bloodline, or a part of this bloodline, in their lines. An example of this would be the Slytherin family and their ability to speak to snakes. Though even that ability has some doubt to it seeing as it has been hinted at the fact that, that family had at some point through its line having breed with a Lamia; a dark creature that is right up there with the deadliness of Sirens, and Nymphs though association. This though this face has never been proven and completely off topic. The ability of Beast speaking is the ability to understand and to speak to animals. It has been said that the higher the intelligence of the animal the easier it is to both talk and understand them. On the opposite side of this the lower the intelligence the less likely the animal is able to understand and speak to you. In fact it has been proven that a lower intelligence animal is more likely to attack a best speaker for trying to speak to them than anything else. Nymphs have been shown to be able to understand all creatures that live in water be it only partially or not, as well as some bird; mostly ones that either spend a large amount of time with the Nymph in question or by the sea. There have also been the rare few that can understand all animal but this usually appears in the same family and not with others. This is one of the few abilities available where power doesn't matter and it is all in the draw of the luck._

_Hypnotic singing this is most likely the most damning of all the Nymphs ability has and shows that it is truly related to the Siren; even if the Nymph doesn't use the ability in the same way. What this ability does is that when a Nymph or a siren, or anyone who has this ability sings, they can gain control over a person how much control that they have over the person will depend on the strength of the gift and the strength of the will of the person it is used against. This ability is much strong in the female part of the Nymphs while the males usually just have a very pleasant, relaxing voice when they sing. Though to make up for this lack of power in Hypnotic singing the make Nymphs more often than not are a lot stronger in gifts like air manipulation, and weather predictions._

_Allure magic is an ability that shows up equally in both males and females, though in different ways that really depends on the person using them. This ability is similar to the Veela allure but not as powerful nor as wild. In Nymphs this ability to attract people to them, to their beauty, and to the weak willed control them through there attraction to them. This ability cannot be turned off and is always on giving the Nymph a sort of glow that makes them more noticeable._

_Air manipulation, in females this ability is usually more of a minor ability, but with the males of this species this ability allows them to have a small connection to the wind they can use it to left themselves and others up. As well as call a strong breeze to push or pull things along. It has also been shown that this ability or the strength a Nymph has in the ability shows when they are angry because the stronger the ability the stronger the wind around them when they do loose there temper. It should be noted that because the male have a stronger connection to the wind they are the ones that usually love to be out during storms. Another thing that should be known is that no nymphs have an extremely strong connection to the wind and will never be able to call down things like twisters; though some with a stronger connection has been show to make blades out of the wind, However this is rare and normally only shows up in the more powerful Nymphs of a certain bloodline._

_Minor storm manipulation, this is a minor ability when it comes to Nymphs but it is the ability to manipulate storms. The stronger the connection the Nymph has to both wind and water the stronger the ability to manipulate storms the Nymph has. Though at most all a Nymph can do call up minor storms, like rain storms, or make a sort of eye through a storm._

_Weather predictions is an ability that the males are usually just slightly stronger in and is an ability that lets them know when a big storm is coming and how large or powerful the storm is going to be. When on the sea and wizarding sailor, and some muggle ones, know that when you see a male Nymph above the sea grinning and no female around what so ever, even when they were just there, that there is a large storm coming at to prepare for it._

_Advance speed this is an ability that sounds just like it's named and give the Nymph speed that is faster than any human can get without training. A nymph is a good five times faster than any normal human can get; this makes it faster than both a werewolf and a vampire which are normally four times faster than a normal human. With training, like with anyone else, the Nymph speed can become fast. The fastest known Nymph was a good twenty times faster than any human was and that was above water. When it comes to below water most Nymphs swim so fast that they cannot be tracked. It is said that Nymphs literally become one with the water but this has since then been proven untrue._

_Advance strength is another ability that sounds like just what it is and give the Nymph strength that no normal human can reach. This time it is only twice the strength of a normal human. Which put it just below that of the strength of a vampire and werewolf, who are normally a good four times stronger than a normal human, but at the same time the Nymph is stronger than a Veela. Again with training this strength can be increased. The strongest known Nymph was eight time stronger than a normal human and twice as strong as a normal vampire, or werewolf._

_The few known weaknesses of a Sea Nymph would be that they cannot be away from water for a long period of time. In fact they literally can't live far away from a body of water. The can live on a boat and by a peer but that is as far as they can comfortably live from water. _

_Another on is that Nymphs are often rather playful and trusting, trusting enough that it can easily be used against them. High heats and freezing weather has also been shown to affect them in different degrees, with the freezing weather slowing them down and the heat drying them out or burning them badly._

_One of the last few known weakness is the fact that Nymphs are highly emotional, they are connected deeply to their emotions and cannot shield against them because of this a Nymph cannot shield his or her mind fully so they are vulnerable to those that can read mind. At the same time very few people have managed to come out of a Nymphs mind completely sane because of how wild both they and their emotions are. There are other weaknesses of a Nymph but they haven't been fully proven to be a weakness for all Nymphs so they are unknown at the moment._

_Harry, after reading this, got a really bad feeling in his gut. He had a very good idea why his mother had decided to send him this book out of all the things that she could have sent him and he really didn't like that feeling. At the same time he was grateful for the book if his feeling prove to be true. A feeling Harry knew he was going to find out if he was right or not really soon seeing as it was almost midnight; the time his Inheritance was supposed to sight out. In fact it was only two minutes until Midnight. _

_Seeing this Harry took a deep breath as he counted down the remaining seconds until midnight stroke and let a loose his deep breath when it stroke midnight and nothing happened. It seemed that his gut feeling was wrong and he had gotten all hyped up for nothing. That is what Harry was thinking until an agonizing pain brought him to the floor as he began to suck up all the breath he could. It was 12:02 and it seemed his inheritance decided to hit him a little late._

_Groaning Harry began to wake up and once he did he began to wonder just why he was on the floor, and why his body hurt as much as it did for that matter. That's when everything that had happened, everything that he had read, came slamming back in to his head. Cause him to groan once again and slam his head back down on the ground before slowly getting back up; hoping with everything that he was that somehow his gut feeling was still wrong and he did just go through a Nymph inheritance. That he could be normal for once._

_As soon as he got to the mirror all Harry could think was that he honestly should have known better. Because there standing in the mirror wasn't his normal reflection and was instead something that looked remarkably similar to the picture the book on Sea Nymphs had in it; he now looked like a Sea Nymph. Seeing this Harry groaned once again, and then knowing throwing a fit wouldn't help him with anything began to instead take in the changes he had under gone. _

_One of the first changes Harry noticed was the fact that he was now not as skinny and unhealthy as he had looked before. In fact he looked to be a little taller, tanner and a lot more filled out then he had been before. Seeing this Harry smile a bit happy at this change. A smile that turned to a slight wince when he recalled both why he had looked like he had before and why he looked like the way he did now. Shaking his head a bit to clear it out Harry went back to seeing what had changed and once he did this the bright aqua highlight his normally pitch black hair had gained stood out. Next was the fact that he somehow had gained a bracelet shaped tattoo on his wrists, and then it was the fact that his eyes were a lot brighter than they ever had been. After that it was the fact his ears had gained an elf like point. After this Harry started to notice a lot more smaller changes that he had missed before like the fact his nails were also Aqua and the fact that he could literally see a glow under his skin now that he really looked at it. _

_Seeing all of this Harry swallowed once more before going away from the mirror and throwing himself on the bed. As soon as he hit the bed Harry began to wonder just what he was going to do next, he began to wonder just how he was going to hide the fact he was a Nymph from everyone. Because he certainly wasn't going to let the Ministry kill him like they had with the other nymphs they had found nor was he going to allow anyone to treat him the way Remus was treated in the wizarding world. It had been bad enough being treated like that from his so called family but he wasn't going to put up with it from them, or anyone else; not anymore and not every again_

_This in mind and fueled with an all new determination. Harry got back up off his bed and began to gather all of his things together. Feeling grateful once more that his, oh so loving, family had decided to lock all of his things in his room with him this summer; so that his freakiness wouldn't contaminate their house any further than it already had.. Once Harry had everything back in his trunk and anything that could even remotely be called his all packed up he grabbed his wand. Once he had this Harry headed towards the door and then toward the nearest bathroom; he needed to make sure no one could tell he wasn't human anymore. He needed to make sure no one could find out he was a Nymph and then after he did that it would be time for him got out of this hell hole. _

_Once he was in the bathroom, Harry quickly went to work on hiding his nonhuman features and doing his best to use the ones he couldn't hide as easily to look like some form of teenage rebellion. After all with the reputation his Aunt and given him around this neighborhood no one would raise an eyebrow at something like bright aqua highlights in his hair; it was something that was expected of a delinquent like him._

_It took Harry a good thirty minute to have everything looking good enough that Harry was sure that his 'family's' nosy neighbor wouldn't spot the differences he now sported; besides the hair streaks that is. Harry taking another look in the mirror to make sure of this gave a quick nod of satisfaction, grabbed his trunk back up before quickly spinning around finally ready to leave._

_Harry had just walked out the front door of the Dursley's house when he heard what sounded like a gunshot going off not that far from him. Knowing instantly what this meant Harry had his wand out and was ready to both defend himself and if he had to run for his life in and instant. Only too slowly lower his wand when he noticed just who had apparated in. It was Dumbldore who was now staring down at Harry a grandfatherly smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling merrily; having no care to the weapon that had just been pointed directly between his eyes. _

_Feeling slightly embarrassed at his jumpiness, and the fact that he had just pointed his wand at the headmaster, Harry began to rub the back of head was about to explain everything that was going on. Only to freeze before he could as a feeling of dread in his gut told him that he shouldn't tell the headmaster everything. Knowing his gut feelings were rarely wrong Harry, still acting sheepishly, began to explain just what was going on; editing it a bit of course._

"_Hey headmaster, umm my family has just decided to go on a vacation and they really don't want me to be at their house alone when they are gone. So I got everything together so that I can go stay at the leaky cauldron…I was planning on flooing you when I got there to see if you had any idea what I should do." Okay so maybe he had done a lot of editing but still it did hold a hint of truth in it; after all he wasn't welcome in the Dursely's house rather they were there or not. The headmaster though seemed to believe Harry because he answered Harry without a moment's hesitation in his voice._

"_Well, My Boy, why don't we go see The Weasley family I am sure they would love to take care of you, and will have a place for you to stay at until we have everything figured out." Harry as heard hear this at first thought that it sounded a bit wrong and he wasn't sure if he liked the way that it was worded. But all those feelings were pushed aside as he realized just what Dumbldore had said; he was going to the Ron's house._

_Dumbldore seeing Harry's excitement gave the teen as smile before placing his hand on Harry shoulder, taking care for some reason not to touch Harry's bare skin as he did so, and apparated; heading to were Harry was sure was the Weasely home. _

_Harry, who had been grinning excitedly, felt his smile quickly drop when they finally reached their destination because there before him with ugly looks of hate on their faces were the people he had called family , the Weasley's, and all of them had their wands pointed directly at him; firing spell after spell at him._

_As the spells hit him and as darkness began to claim him Harry began to curse both himself and everyone around him. Then as the last drags of his consiusnees disappeared Harry could only think one last thought of , 'Fuck, they all know.' Before it all disappeared._

_END MEMORY_

Harry was suddenly thrown out of his memory and back into the torture he had been trying to escape from when he felt a dark freezing chill go down his spine. One that he couldn't ignore, no matter how hard he tried to, and one that all but screamed at him that something bad was about to happen; something worse than anything that had happened to him yet.

This sudden chill, and the emotions invoked by said chill, caused Harry to look up at the supposed leader of the lights face. To see if he could find out just why he was suddenly feeling this way. Only to immediately wish he hadn't when he noticed the dark amused looking smile on the old man senile looking face.

Seeing this look ,Harry felt an all new sense of dread, and terror, settle into his stomach. Harry suddenly got the feeling that whatever was going to happen next was going to make everything that had happened to him in the previous months look like child's play compared to what was going to happen to him; the smile on the old goats face screamed as much at the very least.

Harry knowing this couldn't help but swallow deeply and before he could stop himself reflexively reached for his magic. Only to be badly shocked upon barley glazing his magical core. All because of the collar that was around his neck. One that had been around his neck since he had first been placed in the hell hole that made up the headquarters of the so called light sided order of the Phoenix.

Harry, after panting for a bit from the sudden shock had had just received, which was even more painful to him because of his heritage, glared up at the now openly amused headmaster. Knowing the old goat knew just what Harry had attempted to do; the electricity still dancing around Harry's body gave enough of a hint for anyone to figure that out.

Sadly, this defiant glare seemed to do nothing more than make the headmaster even more amused than he already was. Because it was with a nearly blinding twinkle in his eyes that he, in a mockingly loving way, began to pat the chained up Harry on the head. Only to quickly snatch his hand away from Harry and begin to wiping his hand on his robes; as if he was disgusted he had actually touched Harry.

Seeing this, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew that for some reason Dumbldore couldn't stand touching him and when he did he always acted similar to what he just did. Why Harry wasn't sure he knew it wasn't because he was a dark creature seeing as the Headmaster had no problem touching Remus. He knew it had something to do with him being a Nymph and only that. But what it was Harry had no idea and so far the Headmaster really hadn't been in a sharing mood; at least not about that.

Harry was once again snapped out of his thoughts though this time it wasn't by a cold feeling of dread but by pure pain as he was put on under yet another lightening spell. Which normal would feel similar to a strong Taser hitting someone but again was much more painful for him because of his Nymph heritage.

Harry, who had gotten good at judging just how long he was under torture spells over the last six months, knew he had only been under it for five minutes before it was lifted. This worried Harry for a bit because he knew that he was usually held under if for over ten minutes and that if he was under it any less than that they had something big, and usually painful, in mind for him.

That is when the earlier sense of dread he had been feeling came back. Mainly because when he was finally able to stop panting and look back up at who had curse him he saw that it was no longer just him and Dumbldore in the cellar that was currently making up his prison cell. Instead there were five other people in the room with Dumbldore, and each person even after so long of knowing still brought a stab of pain to Harry's heart; even if he was starting to become numb to it all. These people were Ron Weasely, Molly Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Hermione Ganger, and Severus Snape. (Even if the last made him feel nothing but a rather bitter feeling of knowing he was right.)

Seeing these people Harry pushed back the small amount of pain he was feeling, both physical and mental, before sneering at them; showing nothing but the hatred he now felt for all of them on his face as he did so. Again this did didn't get Harry the reaction he was hoping for; not at all.

Instead Harry felt the heavily reinforced chains that were holding him back, and the even more powerful binding holding his Nymph powers back tighten even more than they already were. Feeling all of them more than seeing hit Harry snarled out in rage, trying to hide the pure terror he was starting to feel, as he wondered just what they were going to do now. They had never made his bonds this tight before he couldn't even feel any of his magic before; not to mention because of how tight the chain where he was starting to lose feeling in both his finger and toes.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find out what they were planning on to do with him, because as soon as they tested just how tight the bonds were on him they right out taunted the right out terrified Harry just what they were planning on doing do him; after taunting him a little bit about it all first. Starting with Ron Weasely, one of the very few persons Harry had actually thought of as family; as a brother even. Though what he had to say to Harry was anything but brotherly.

"Listen you freak, we have gotten tired of you always refusing to obey us like you should. You should be honored at having us think you are important enough to even lick the bottom of our shoes let alone fight for you! But you keep spitting on are kindness and refuse to do what you are bloody told! So the headmaster has come up with a way to fix that you watery girly freak of nature!" Ron was red in the face and panting as he finished this rant and Harry was staring at him slightly stunned at what Ron was saying.

Though he did have a slight chill down his spine as he took in all what Ron had said. A chill that only grew worse when the next person started in on him, this time being Hermione Ganger; whose betray hurt worse than Ron's did seeing as he was always a little closer to her then he was to Ron since his betrayal in his fourth year.

"Potter, if only you could understand you place in all of this. If only you could understand the greater good, and not be a greedy little prat and refuse to do your duties, then we wouldn't have to do this…" Here Hermione paused and got a disgusted look on her face before going into what Harry had long ago dubbed lecture mode.

"I can't believe at one point that I called you a friend, but then you had to go become a dark creature; one that is related to SIRENS even. To make matters even worse is that fact that when the headmaster gave you an opportunity to pay back for that disastrous mistake, to make up for even daring to become a Nymph of all things, you refused him! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HE IS THE HEADMASTER! No Potter, you deserve all that is coming from you and when this is all over and done with you should thank us for making sure you followed the greater good." This said Hermione nodded before sticking her nose in the air; seemingly ignoring Harry and the raised eyebrow he was currently giving her.

Harry honestly couldn't believe that Hermione believed even half of what she was saying let only the fact that she believed that he could actually control the fact he had become a Nymph during his inheritance. This disbelieve grew and combined with a good deal of growing alarm as the Headmaster started to speak up.

"My boy, where ever did I go wrong that I allowed you to go down such a dark path? Was there perhaps something I could have done to prevent such a thing? Alas it seems that all that I have done to help you has been for not and you have decided to go down the same path the Dark lord has. But at least this time I can stop you before it gets to out of hand. My dear boy I know you don't understand the greater good and all that comes with it, being a Nymph of all things stops you from doing so, but if you could understand it you would understand that the ritual we are about to do is for you own good." Here Harry managed to interrupt Dumbldore, and let the others now just how terrified he was about everything that was going on, when he all but squeaked out.

" RITUAL!? WHAT RITUAL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" As he asked the Harry began to struggle in the chains holding him down taking no care as said chain began to cut through his skin, nor as blood once more began to pour out of his body, only caring that he needed to escape because he knew he wanted nothing to do with the ritual they had in mind for him.

A sharp slap to the face knocked Harry at of the panic mind state he had been in and caused him instead to turn up and glare at the person who had slapped him He found himself glare at the woman he had once called a mother Molly Weasely; who looked to be puffing herself up for a full fledge rant. Seeing this Harry groaned and began to desperately wish that he had a pair of ear plugs as Molly 'the Harpy' Weasley began to shriek at him.

"I NEVER. YOU WOULD THINK THAT WE WERE TORTURUING YOU THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING. THAT IS NO WAY FOR A YOUNG MAN TO BEHAVE!?" Here Molly took a deep breath and glared at the now wincing Harry, who she believed was wincing from pure guilt, before continuing on; puffing up in pride as she did so.

"Why look at my children, do you see them freaking out about having to take place in a ritual? No that because they are properly behaved children who understand the greater good. Even Hermione is standing there behaving like a proper little lady and not freaking out. While you are thrashing about like the dark creature, the animal you are. You should be ashamed of yourself. I know I am for ever having dared call you a son of mine. Going and consorting with dark creatures like you are the shame of it." Once she said this Harry felt his eyes twitch slightly, sure her words would have stung a lot more in the beginning of his capture, but now it was getting more than slightly annoying with what the repetition of it all. It was perhaps because of that annoyance that Harry opened up his mouth and sarcastically spat out.

"Oh as if I give a damn what you think of me you old harpy. I just want to know what the bloody hell the ritual you are talking about is going to do to me. Not is some much used up, obvious bullshit, that you keep sprouting on about." This earned Harry another slap and Harry knew it would have earned him a lot more, like a punch from Ron or a Curse from Ginny, if one Severus Snape hadn't decided to speak up at that moment. Though with the amount of sadistic amusement that his tone held you could clearly tell he wasn't speaking up for Harry benefit and was more likely speaking up to rub in what was about to happen in Harry's face; once again. Harry had long since learned to dread what was going to be said when the bat like professor decided to speak up.

"Well Potter you see, as it has been said before, the headmaster has gotten tired of you refusing to take your place, however worthless it may be, in this war. He has gotten tired of you refusing to do what must to be done, and he has gotten tired of you throwing a fit like the useless spoiled brat that you are, so he has decided to take matters into his own hands. I suggested that we take you and use you for potion ingredients, because there are a lot of things that Nymph parts can be used for such as some very powerful potions, but he had a much better idea than that. He has decided that your free will is too much to handle at the moment, that you Nymph blood as made you too wild and he had decided that it would be beat if you no longer had that. To put it in terms that I am sure you can understand, even if it may strain that little thing you call a mind to do so. The Headmaster plans to use a ritual that will strip you of your freewill and turn you into the weapon you were always supposed to be." Harry at hearing this went completely bone white, and then went even whiter, if that was possible, when he heard Ginny Weasely pipe up from behind Snape.

"And the Headmaster promised that as soon as he is done using you to get rid of Voldemort that I can have you, along with anyone else who wants to play with you, that's going to be the best. I am going to have you wait on me hand and foot just as you always should have." Harry after this was said couldn't stop himself from gagging nor could he stop himself for once again reaching for his magic. Despite knowing he would never be able to reach and would only be harshly punished for it; he just could give up his freedom, his everything, without some sort of fight.

Unfortunately this seemed to be exactly what the Headmaster was waiting for because the very second that the electricity from the collar began to dance around Harry's body the manipulative old goat shot a bright sinister purple looking spell at Harry; one that struck him right in the middle of his chest. Once this spell hit to Harry's utter terror he felt all of his sense slowly shut down starting with his yes sight, moving to his hearing, then his sense of smell and then finally his sense of taste. Leaving only his sense of touch remaining; a sense of touch that seemed to heighten to beyond superhuman levels.

Harry unable to see, hear, smell or even taste anything around him was left with only his sense of touch, and that was used more against him than anything else as he felt the hands of his captures grab a hold of him; dragging his protesting form off somewhere unknown.

Being only to feel all of this and nothing else but the touch of those that had tormented him for so long sacred Harry more than he had ever been before. Especially since he knew just what they were planning for him and what they were planning do with him after words. It was probably this fear, and because of the fact that Harry, had as of yet, stopped trying to get to his magic despite all the collar was doing to stop him from doing so what happened next actually happened. Because as he was banging on the wards, and binds, holding back his magic Harry felt something he hadn't felt since he had first been captured. A small, almost unnoticeable feel of the ocean, on that Harry knew was traceable to his Nymph powers; he had finally managed to crack the binds that had been placed on his powers.

Yet, even with this crack Harry got the feeling that it maybe too late because he could feel the magic building around him signifying that the traitors around him had just started the ritual to strip him of his free will. At the same time even as he thought that he may have been too late Harry refused to lose everything he was laying down. He refused to go back to being the old goat's puppet or even worse the orders play toy.

So with that in mind Harry reached for the small amount of sea magic he could get before pulling with all his might and adding said magic to the air around him. Hoping with all his might that it would somehow he enough to stop the ritual that was going on around him; or at least alter it in some way.

After doing this Harry felt himself drifting off in pure exhaustion but before he passed out he saw a bright white light explode around him, he heard a large booming sound echoing all over, he smelt the smell of burning flesh along with a hint of the smell of the sea air, and he could taste the sweet taste of the ocean the ocean water. It seemed he had at least gained back his other senses.

**PLEASE READ: Okay this is a Challenge for anyone who is willing to take it; so someone please either take it up or tell me what they think.**

**My challenge would be a Harry Potter/ Hunter x hunter crossover**

**Okay here goes. I would love to see a HP/HxH crossover where Harry isn't completely human when he goes the Hunter exam, he is either half Veela or a werewolf. I would love to see how someone makes this play out. Would his Allure affect people, would he be able to control his wolf because of Nen? How would being not completely human affect his nen? Please either answer this challenge or give me answers/idea as to how the question or how you would think all of them, Hisoka, Killa, Alluka, Gon, Leorio, Kurapika, and everyone else would react to this Harry**


End file.
